1x16 Tag: Shadow
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Tag to 1x16: Shadow. Dean and Sam are in the car, both beaten and exhausted from the night's events. Dean wants to talk, but he's not even sure what he wants to talk about.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters, but I really ****_really_**** wish I owned a '67 Black Chevrolet Impala. That's honestly my dream car.**

**Author's Note: Tag to 1x16: Shadow (definitely one of my favorite eps so far)**

**I've been binging the series on Netflix these past three days and just finished Shadow. Please enjoy and review, but as I said, I only just saw this episode, so NO SPOILERS. There will probably be loads more Supernatural fics coming soon, as I'm in love with show, plus my crush on Dean is growing with every friggin' episode. Lol. And I wrote this in like an hour so *shrug***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The brothers drove on in silence, both ignoring the occasional tear that slipped from each other's eyes. Dean kept his eyes focused on the road, trying to ignore the throbbing, burning pains on his face, arm, and chest. The bleeding had stopped now, but they ached like hell.

He couldn't think of anything else but Dad. He knew, deep down, that what he'd said was true. That him and Sam being around Dad would be dangerous, for all three of them. That them being together, though it might feel great and like everything would be okay again, would make their mission to kill the demon even harder and more dangerous.

Dean wished with all his might that it wouldn't. That they could all be together, hunting down the thing that had killed Mom and torn their family apart. But they couldn't.

Dean blinked and glanced over at Sam. His younger brother hadn't moved an inch since they'd started driving an hour ago. Dean didn't even have an idea of where they were going. He remembered hearing a report of two kidnappings on the same night in Lansing, so he supposed they'd head there. When he realized he was heading east, he made a U-turn, not saying a word about it and not hearing a peep from Sam.

Dean's face was really burning now. He slowly raised his hand, wincing at the jolt of pain it sent through his chest, and gingerly touched his cheek. He swore as he saw his hand come back with fresh blood on it.

Sam moved his head slightly to look at Dean when he heard the muttered swear.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam said suddenly, jolting Dean out of the stiff, distraught silence they'd been sharing.

"What?" Dean muttered, refocusing on the road.

"You're pale as a ghost," Sam said. "C'mon, get some sleep. I'll drive for a bit."

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, I mean it. Your face is bleeding again. Let's get you patched up and then I'll drive."

"Stop, Sam!" Dean said, the big brother tone heavy in his words. "I'm fine, alright?"

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam shook his head. After a moment, Sam raised his hand and lightly hit Dean in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Dean gasped. His hand slipped on the wheel for a second. "What was that for?"

"You're about to pass out, so stop fuckin' whining and let me drive!" Sam said.

Dean was about to throw out another argument, another big-brother command, but then the scratches on his chest started to throb even more. He threw the hardest glare he could muster at Sam, before pulling over.

Sam nodded. "Finally. Now, come on, let's get you patched up."

Dean rested his head in his uninjured hand. He wanted to complain, to stop Sam worrying over him, but he didn't have it in him. Sam opened the glove compartment, pulling out what few packages of gauze and bandaging tape they had left. They went through the stuff like wildfire.

"Look at me," Sam said. Dean looked over at his younger brother, allowing his brother to wipe the blood of his face and bandage it.

"Now your arm," Sam said again. A few minutes later, Dean seemed to be covered in gauze. He downed a couple of pain pills dry before blinking his eyes and looking over at Sam.

"Alright, now you," he said.

"I'm fine," Sam said, shaking his head. "Now, come on, switch spots."

Sam made to get out of the car, but Dean pulled him back. "No, you don't. You got put through hell worse than I did."

Sam reluctantly, returned to his seat and let Dean bandage him.

Ten minutes later, the two brothers were driving again. This time, Sam behind the wheel.

Dean rested his arm on the window, watching the moonlit clouds. His mind was racing. He kept seeing the shadows attacking Sam and Dad, kept hearing his and Sam's conversation from earlier, kept seeing Dad drive away. They'd been searching so hard for him for months. So fuckin' hard. And when they finally find him? They're together for two fuckin' minutes before demons attack them and Dad has to leave again.

Dean blinked and cleared his throat, glancing over at his brother. "You doing okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

Dean forced one of his "I'm-always-fine" looks before muttering, "Of course."

But of course he wasn't fine. He'd been beat to hell by things he couldn't even see, his head was pounding, and he'd almost lost his dad and Sammy for good.

"Good thinking with the flares," he said after a moment. "Lighting up the things."

Sam nodded.

Dean shook his head. "Sam, please talk to me."

"About what, Dean?" Sam sighed. "About Dad leaving again? About the fact that all three of almost died?"

"I don't know, Sam," Dean said. "I don't know what the hell to even say. I just – I don't even know what to think." Dean couldn't help it. He put his hand in his hands again and was silent as the tears slid down his fingers.

After a moment, he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and breathed out shakily. Dad may be gone again, but he always had Sammy. No matter where they were. Whether it was driving around in Baby to whatever haunted town was next on the list or on other sides of the country, he'd always have Sam. He'd make damn sure that he would always have him.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Please let me know. Hopefully I got the boys in character. **


End file.
